the enchanted bomb
by fangirl2013
Summary: Its been 17 years since Ed. Al, and Winery sacrificed their lives to save central from the enchanted bomb. 17 years since Roy became the leader of Amethyst. 16 years Since their reincarnations; Edwin, Alice, and Wendell were born. 18 years since a certain someone came back to life and is now ready to kill them and take over Amethyst.
1. Ch 1

"I can't believe it's been seventeen years" Roy thought to himself as sat in the fuehrer's seat with his right elbow on the desk and his head in his hand. Sixteen years since he became fuehrer. Sixteen years since….. Ironic how being fuehrer made him proud yet so guilty and sad. No it wasn't his fault….. How was he supposed to know… to know… that the cursed bomb was to go off when it did

But if he'd been any closer to it… Roy stared at his right arm… auto mail… from his elbow down…auto mail… it was constant reminder of that day. Just like Ed's arm and leg. Roy clenched it in to a fist. If only he had been there that cursed bomb… he was a part of the curse to even though it didn't kill him or General Hawkeye, who was standing in front of the desk with a concerned look like.  
"Sir, are you ready?" asked General Hawkeye. "She looks cute in her miniskirt and her baby bump has started to grow….No…none of that today…." Roy thought as he nodded and stood up and stretched. He walked to the door. His team was ready to shoot at anyone who attacked him. Nothing much had change to central command; it looked as if nothing had ever happen. In fact if there wasn't the podium outside it would feel like any normal day. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something blonde and red. He jerked towards half hoping, but no it was just a painting. He stopped. He dropped his head and clenched his fist…. Why…. Why…..

"Sir," said a concerned Colonel Havoc, "we need to get going. We don't want to be late." Roy looked at Riza she was wearing her stone cold mask that he could never tell what she felt. Even though he couldn't read her face he knew she wanted to cry. Roy clenched his teeth oh Ed….Winry…Alphonse….. "Let's go then." He replied his voice wavering as he recomposed himself.

As he walked towards the door that lead outside he knew that all of Amestris and parts of Xing would be listening to what he was about to say.

The crowd went silent; as he walked out toward the podium he saw the crowd wearing red and some kids on their parent's shoulders had a miniature white flag with Ed and Al's symbols. He saw Elysia standing close to the front. She had shoulder length hair and her dad's eyes she looked like her mom to. She had her own kid now and another on the way. Thankfully neither she nor her husband was like Hugh's in his obsession over their kids though Elysia did act like that from time to time, but, it was quick.

As Roy cleared his throat he looked to his left. There was a statue of Ed when he was twenty-four, standing with his famous outfit and his usual smirk while doing a peace sign with his left hand and his right hand on his hip, Winry, also twenty-four, in her black skirt and white top standing beside him holding the crook of his right arm and a wrench in another with a soft sweet smile, Al in his body, at twenty-three, stood behind Ed's left side with his eyes saying good bye colonel and a smile across his face. This statue was twice as tall as Roy and many people in Amestris, Milo's, and Xing who knew Ed treasured it.

"Today we celebrate the day Edward Elric, his wife, Winry Rock belle, and his brother, Alphonse Elric saved all of Amethyst. Though the enchanted bomb may have damaged some places to where it may take many more years to rebuild it many lives were saved. If the Fullmetal Alchemist hadn't figured out the code from the mad killer, all of Amestris would be lost. So we honor this day as Fma day. So thank you again for your sacrifice Fullmetal, Winry, and Alphonse." Roy faced the statue and saluted it. As Roy walked inside the audience started roaring.

Roy looked out the train window. He and his family were taking a trip to Risembool partly; because Roy need his auto mail looked at partly because the kids needed to see their grandma Pinako. As Roy looked around the room it was pretty luxurious. The seats were made of velvet and the carpet was a lovely shade of red. There was a shelf above them for their suitcases. The kids had there fill of adventure for the day and they were resting on the seats. Havoc and Fury were standing guard outside the door. He knew James there newest member was probably on the operating room telling someone about how his wife was so different now that she was pregnant. Roy smiled at the thought. It reminded him of Hughes. Speaking of phone he needed to call Pinako and tell her he was on his way.

Roy stood and stretched. Riza questioningly looked Roy. "I am going to make a phone call." He whispered softly to her. "Take Fullman with you." She whispered back. Roy nodded as he walked out as he quietly shut the door. "Need anything sir?" Havoc asked as he stood at his post. "I'm just making a phone call. Don't worry I'm taking Fullman." He replied wearily. "Fullman come with me, apparently I need a guard for a phone call." Roy sighed. Sometimes he wishes he was still a colonel.

As he walked to the phone he saw a young girl with murky golden blonde hair in a braid down to her butt, in a black miniskirt with a red jacket on and some sort of symbol on the back. But one sleeve was limp and her left leg (which was auto mail) was pretty beat. She held the phone kike it was dynamite with her left hand. "Uh Wen, she said hesitantly like she was talking to dynamite ready to blow at any second… um…. My arm…." She froze…. Suddenly all the color drained from her face like water going down a drain. "Yes and I'm sorry but some maniac keeps trying to kill me every time I go somewhere." She said way to quickly and suddenly jerked phone away from her head. Just as she did Roy heard;

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET YOUR ARM GET BROKEN LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED ON THAT?! WHEN YOU COME HOME YOU ARE SO DEAD!" said an angry male voice through the phone.

"Calm down." She said panicking. "Look I'll talk to you once I get there. K bye!" She slammed the phone on the hook. "That your boyfriend?" Roy asked teasingly. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't it doesn't matter because either way I'm dead." She said dryly with a sigh and dropped her head against the phone booth. Roy chuckled. "You remind me of someone he used to have the same conversations with his mechanic to." The girl rolled her eyes she looked about sixteen. She walked out of the phone room with her head down (probably still thinking of her angry boyfriend). Roy walked to a random phone and dialed the number. Not much technology had changed in sixteen years. It was just small things like a washing machine and other little stuff.

"Hello?" said Pinako. "Hey Pinako I just wanted to tell you we are on the way to Risembool." Roy replied. "Oh and I need to talk to you about something when we get there." He said in a hushed tone. "Alright Roy see you when you get there." Pinako said in a relaxed tone. Roy hung up and sighed. He wanted to take a walk around the train and stretch his legs a bit. "Fullman walk with me. I want to stretch my legs for a little bit." Roy said. Fullman nodded quietly. Full man's, Roy's, and many of Roy's teams hair had lost some of their color over the last few years.

As Roy walked to the door Fullman looked into the room full of passengers. "Sir there's a suspicious character dressed like their ready to go for a full on battle." Fullman said in an alarmed whisper. "Relax Fullman we'll just call everyone and tell them to be on alert." Roy said wearily and calmly. (The phone room is right by the operating room) As they walked into the operating room Roy slipped on his gloves. It had been years since he had used alchemy. "_Hope I'm not rusty_." Roy thought to himself. Fullman told James what was going on and apparently the person on the phone heard. "Don't worry, said a female voice, there should be a girl with the armor. She's kind of a shrimp." It sounded like Colonel Kuro Ryuu. Roy and Fullman ran towards the row the armor was sitting at. There in the seat across the armor was the girl that was at the phone laying there legs crossed towards the window asleep. "She was right, and she is kind of small." Fullman said sheepishly. Suddenly the girl did a graceful back flip (for someone with auto mail), kneeled on Full men's chest and with her left hand she had Fullmen collar. Don't call me small she growled. And then did another graceful black flip off Fullmen and on to the seat and layed back down.

"See Fullman it was a false alarm, a very tiny false alarm." Roy said with a smirk. She glared at him Roy gasped under his breathe she looked like she was trying to kill him with her eye's. In fact if the armor hadn't said anything she might have. "So may I ask why you are wearing armor?" Roy asked. The girl from the phone sighed heavily as she got up and pulled of the head inside was a girl about sixteen. "Alchemy training." She said with a smile.

.

Suddenly there was a gun to his head. Well if it isn't Mustang, said a smug voice, I thought you would have died in that bomb I set up sixteen years ago, but no you became Fuehrer." "Envy, Roy smirked, I thought you committed suicide thirty years ago because a certain pipsqueak figured you out. "Shut up!" Envy shouted while putting the gun closer to his head. "Um you to know each other?" the girl from the phone asked. "Haven't you ever heard of the homunculus war?" Roy asked. The girl nodded. "Well this creature here behind me is Envy the shape shifting homunculus." Roy said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I guessed; he doesn't die too easily." She said irritably. "WWEEELLLLL if it isn't the little shrimp Jr., From Rush Valley." Envy said smugly while switching hands with the gun. "I thought you were on your way to get your junkie auto mail fixed."

The girl gave her deadly glared at him. "One I'm not a Jr. Two my auto mail isn't not junk. Three I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" she growled. "Really I could have sworn you were anyways once I get to east central command I can take over this stupid country and I'll kill all of you with slow painful deaths." Envy said it like he had the upper hand. Edwin started to giggle, then she burst out laughing, soon she was bending over laughing between gasp. Roy and everyone at the train looked at her like she was insane. "What so funny?!" Envy shouted. "This train is heading to Resembool." She said between breaths. "If you don't know how to get anywhere then how do you expect to rule the country?" Envy's face went red. "With a map." Envy replied with a smirk.

The girl from the phone laughed even harder. "You shut up!" Envy shouted his face red with embarrassment. By now other passengers were try to stifle their laughs. To gain back the upper that he'd lost Envy shot a window. Passengers screamed as Roy and Fullman ducked for cover... That's when the girl from the phone pulled out a piece of paper with a transmutation circle and put it on the floor. As the blue light appeared you heard Envy shout in pain. When everyone looked Envy had a sharp spear coming out of the floor and into his stomach. Envy gasping for air while coughing up blood Envy started shouting profanities (Which I'm not going to write). While he changed back to normal he broke the spear.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You're a pretty good alchemist for a pipsqueak." He said with a smirk.

"Watch it Anus." She replied.

"Ah but I wouldn't be name calling just yet." Roy said as he snapped his fingers at Envy. Envy screamed as he was engulfed in flames in the flames that nearly killed him twenty years ago.

Knowing that he failed to take what he needed from the train; Envy transformed into a hawk and flew out the broken window. Roy, Fullman, The girl from the phone, and the girl in the armor looked out the window. Envy was flying in the opposite direction of the engine. Everyone sighed the passenger were safe and so was the train.

As everything was settled Roy walked with the girl in the armor and the girl from the phone right be hind him, outside onto the station platform. "Daddy!" shouted one of Roy's kids. (O.O) "Is everything alright?" Riza asked him in a concerned tone as she followed behind the other two kids. "Yeah everything's fine." He told her. "By the way what's your-"Roy turned around. "Name?" _"How did she disappear so fast?" _Roy thought shockingly as he turned back to Riza. "Alright let head to Grandma Pinako's soldiers." Roy ordered. Yes sir. His kids grinned as they saluted him. They loved to play soldier.

(Anus is basically your butthole) link incarnate is where I got anus from.

Alright here are Roy's kids:

Hawk Al Mustang, the oldest and is six. She takes up after her mother in looks and guns. Though her hairs is a bit darker than her mothers. Hawk also knows how to win a fight with her younger siblings. (An almost deadly look she learned from her mother.) She also loves that she is named after her second favorite hero (Roy is the first.).

Jessie Ed Mustang the second eldest is four. He has a cocky smile like Ed, innocent blue eyes and Roy's nose and black hair. He has about as much respect for his higher ups as Roy or Ed had.

Roy Jr., the third child is two. He looks like an exact replica like Roy, but he is as sweet and loving as Alphonse was. Even though he is sweet he is a bit spoiled.

Their soon to be child will in six months. If the baby is a boy: Maes Hughes Mustang. If the baby is a girl: Kim Marie Mustang.

As they rode in the wagon toward Pinako's house (It took lots of persuading to get to go without protection), looking at the wide open green fields; Roy thought about the first time he ever came to see Ed and Al. As sad as it was, Roy couldn't help but smile that kid who wanted his mommy back turned out to be the savior of this country. "Daddy is it okay if can I ask you something?" Hawk asked. Roy looked at his daughter. "Alright then ask away baby girl." Roy replied.

"Why do you look so sad every time you look at the photo on Grandma Pinako's desk? You know? The picture with the two boys and the girl?

Roy smiled. I knew those kids. Daddy saw them grow up and he misses them. In fact, Alphonse Elric is in that photo.

Hawk's eyes lit up. "Really daddy?"

Roy nodded

"The little boy with brown hair is him."

"But, why does the photo make you sad?"

"Well, because he's dead sweetie."

"Oh."

Hawk was silent. "I'm sorry daddy." Roy looked surprised at his daughter. "Why are you sorry?" he asked. "I made you sad." Hawk replied her eyes were starting to tear up. Roy smiled. "I just miss them a whole lot sweetie. In fact daddy has a lot of god memories about them."

Hawk quit tearing. "So you're not sad?" Roy shook his head. Okay then daddy; if you're not sad I won't be either. With that Hawk had a huge grin on her face.

Soon they were at Pinako's. Roy thanked the farmer for the ride and got the luggage into the house. "Grandma!" The kids shouted as they ran inside to her. "Hello kids." She said as she hugged them. "Roy wondered if she was a homunculus sometimes, because in sixteen years she hadn't aged a day."

"Roy, Riza, and Pinako sat down in the kitchen and have some tea. How is the soon to be coming along" Pinako asked after the kids went out to play. "The baby is due in may." Riza said with a smile as she and Roy sat down. "Alright lets- Before Roy could finish Roy heard a loud: "Hey granny you have any clothes I could borrow? All mines except for the stupid military skirt are burned, scratched, or bloody!" As the person was talking he heard running down the stairs. Suddenly the girl from the phone was in the kitchen, shirtless with a simple bra and her miniskirt on. Roy stared at her face not daring to look lower. (For fear of his life.) Even though he was staring at her face he noticed she was wearing prosthetic limbs and barely peeking out of her waistline of her skirt, her skin did look like it was scarred and on her left side was a scar that looked like word. And all you he could make out with out looking lower was don't. "_Don't what_?" He thought. "Oh who are your guest?" she asked oblivious to her missing shirt. "SISTER!" She heard a girl shout. "Where is your shirt what if a man walks in?! Just then the girl in the armor out of the armor appeared in the door way. As soon as she saw Roy she screamed and jerked the girl from the phone behind the doorway as phone girl yelped in shock. "I TOLD YOU!" She heard one of them shout sounding upset. "Relax its not like I'm naked. Besides he didn't look past my face." The other girl said trying to calm the armor girl. Then she peaked her head out for her sister's sake.

"Anyway, granny about my questions?"

This is Roy Mustang and his wife Riza. It's the third room to the left upstairs. I have some old clothes you can wear.

"Okay thanks!"

When Roy heard stomping and a door shut, he sighed.

"Now getting to the point." Roy said quickly. "We need to talk about this. Roy pulled out a paper from his suitcase that said:

Hear my prey if you burn you see

Redo's in your history.

You shall die

When noon stands by

By my evil works

You will know how it hurts to die again

You will relive your committed sin

Though you my prey will not be the same

As soon as I write down your name

You of fire and darkness

You of shooting metal and protectiveness

You full of metal and protecting those who are dear

You new of body

You of tools and willing to shed your lover's tear

Shall feel my wrath soon

And all of Amestris is doomed.

"Well this is a very creepy message, but what does it mean." Pinako said curiously. "That's what I have been trying to find out. I have spent the first five years after Edward's death learning about Erebus Taika. It means dark magic and that in your hand is a, kirottu paperi, a paper that when ever someone has ever written on it; they write in poem. Also, whoever is written about on the paper; if they are ever injured or killed by the person who wrote their name, that person will be reincarnated." Roy told Pinoco in a serious voice. "Well you have your arm, Ed,Al, and Winry are dead, but what about you Riza?" Pinoco aked Riza. "I have a metal big toe on my right foot." Riza replied." I understand a bit more now, but what does that have to with me?" Pinako asked rather suspicously.

"Well we have reason to believe that you may know the reincarnated Ed, Al, and Winry." Roy told her dead serious. Pinoco had a surprise look on her face. "Please Pinoco we arn't asking you as the millitary; we are asking you as Edward, Al, and Winery's friends. Riza begged.

"Hey Pinako?" He heard a voice say. "We are heading out to RushValley." The girl from the phone appeared. She was wearing Ed's old outfit.

Now phone girl's description,

She was probably no higher than a small book shelf with a small piece of hair that looked like an antenna barely peeking out. Her hair (which came down to her lower back) looked like golden silk in its braid. Her body was small and slender but looked strong like the body of an acrobat. Her legs were relaxed but like a panther ready to jump at the slightest sign of danger. Her eye's looked like finely crushed gold in her head. They also seem to have the look of the eyes of a warrior.

Now armor girls,

She was higher than her sister by several inches. Her chin length hair looked like caramel as it curved around her chin. Her eyes were the color of dark chocolate with the look of a healer. Her body was a graceful as a swan. She looked relaxed like a cub with its mama bear, but also like a mama bear ready to kill the person trying to hurt her cub.

Roy stared at her. "You're leaving so soon?" Pinako asked surprised. "Yeah I'm going to take the four-thirty train in two hours. I got to make a couple stops before I go there." She said ignoring Roy's stares. "Alright then be safe." Pinako told them. "Wait. Roy said, they turned and looked at him. "I haven't gotten your name." Roy told them. Phone girl said I'm Edwin Johnson. Then armor girl said I'm Alice Johnson...


	2. Ch 2

Soon the two girls were off. "I'm going to the graveyard" Edwin told Alice. Alright I'm going to stop by Mrs. Mei ling's home. Alice said with a nod. "Alright meet me at the station at four-fifteen." Edwin said. With that, they hugged and went on their way.

Edwin stopped at a gravestone; Jacob Johnson; born April 1, 1920- April, 30 1935 is what it said. Edwin stared at it. As she looked to the horizon she whispered brother, a breeze blew through her hair and jacket. She heard a gunshot then Alice scream. All of a sudden she was nine years old in an alley behind the place they just ate at and her brother had just been shot in the gut. "This man's been shot!" She heard an officer say. A policeman was trying to stop Jacob from bleeding to death. He had been shot in the stomach by some lunatic that was killing people in Central. "Brother please don't leave us! She heard Alice shout a she grabbed his hand. She was kneeling by their brother's side crying her eyes out.

Edwin was just standing there in shock and horror at what had just happened. This was supposed to be a trip to just have fun; but now it turned into a horror book. A medical team appeared as they picked Jacob up and put him in the ambulance Edwin just stood there frozen like a statue still in shock. "Don't make me leave my brother!" Alice screamed. And that's what snapped Edwin out of her shock. She turned to the medical people and said with all her courage; "He's our brother and we're not going anywhere except with him. "The medical team wanting to get them somewhere safer agreed to let them ride with their brother.

Alice stood there crying at her brother's side her head on his shoulder. Edwin had her left arm around Alice and her right arm on Jacob's hand. They were in a hospital room. It was as bleak and as pale as Edwin felt. There was a window that looked out into the city. You could see central command even though they were far off. The whole building was lit up with lights that shined on it. The heart monitor was beeping and the beeping was getting further and further apart. Edwin knew that her brother was going to die soon. The fear of losing their only family was unbearable.

Even though she didn't show it she wanted to cry like Alice. She wanted to be comforted like she was doing for Alice. She wanted someone to hug her tight and tell her she was going be okay… just… just like…Jacob did for her. No….that was over now she had to be there for Alice and Jacob…..for what time he had left…..

Though the doctor's said they did they're best and that he would be better soon. She didn't believe them. Jacob moaned; as his eyes fluttered open Alice and Edwin looked at their brother's face. "Hey you two." He said with a smile barely above a whisper. "Brother don't die." Alice told him her eyes tearing again. "Hey I'm going to be alright. I want you to smile for me" He whispered to them as he touched their faces. "Take care of each other for me." He whispered. "I love you." His voice was getting softer. Finally Edwin mustered the strength to say to him. "I love you to." She said back loud enough for him to hear. Wearing the smiles their brother asked for. Edwin and Alice had their hands in his; as they held on he squeezed their hands one last time and with a smile closed his eyes for the last time. The heart monitor went into a never ending beep. Alice started to weep on their brother's body.

Suddenly Doctors rushed in they were bringing out equipment as they were taking off his shirt a doctor started to push on Jacob's chest. Alice started squalling. A lady doctor pulled her from their brother. Apparently whatever they were doing wasn't working. Alice started screaming for her brother. Edwin grabbed Alice, turned her around and hugged her. Alice was holding her tightly. Edwin watched the doctor place metal on Jacob's chest. She was so scared she just stood frozen as a stone. She watched desperately as they tried to bring him back. The doctors quit after awhile…. and left….it hadn't worked. Maybe they couldn't but…maybe…just…maybe….she could.

One of the nurses came in as the doctors were taking their brother's body to the morgue she tried to comfort them. Edwin wouldn't let her. Alice clung to Edwin's shoulder as Alice wept she refused to cry_. "I'm going to be strong for Alice_." She thought to herself. _"I'm going to protect her no matter what."_

Edwin looked at her wrist watch: Three o'clock is what it said. She looked at her brother's grave one last time and left heading towards the worst of her memories.

Mean while at Pinako's house

"That was them" Pinako said to Roy after a half an hour of them discussing how to prove if it was the reincarnation of a person. Roy eye's went to the size of quarters. "Those two are Winry?" He asked dumbly. Pinako rolled her eyes. "Yes Roy two twin sisters have one soul switching between bodies; No of course not!" She threw her pipe at his head. "The Edwin's Ed; Alice is Al." she said obviously.

Edwin

"As she got closer to the burnt remains of her dads old lab Edwin thought about how hard she trained that year with Teacher Iszumi after her brother's death. How hard she studied that year on human transmutation. Then she stopped. She looked to her left. There stood a two story house. The place she used to call home. "Daddy, mommy welcome back." Said a five year old smiling Alice in her night gown running to their parents barefoot on a cool summer night. A smiling ten year old Jacob and five year old Edwin holding each others hands, was standing on the edge of the porch waiting for their parents to get there. But there smiles sooned changed it wasn't there parents it was two millitary officers. "Alice frightend ran to Jacob and hid behind his leg.

"When they got into the light one of them was a female officer and a man following her. "Hello, I'm Colonel Kuro Ryuu and this is 1st Luiteneint Haruhi Suoh ; I presume your Jacob Johnson." The female officer said with a smile, while holding out her hand. "What does the military want with us and where's are parents? Jacob demanded while protectively putting Edwin and Alice behind him. Colonel Ryuu smiled sadly as she lowered her hand. "You might want to be inside for this." She told them. Jacob herded Edwin and Alice into the living room. He went to make some tea for their guest. The living room was a small room. On the right and left were two blue couches, the wall was a creamy yellow and it had pictures of the Johnson family hanging above the couch on the right, there was a small coffee table in between the two couches. Beside the left couch was a book shelf full of alchemy books. On the other side was a lamp stand that gave the only light in the room.

Edwin starting to get bored pulled out her paper and started to draw a transmutation circle. Alice was in the kitchen to help Jacob. As Edwin finished she touched the transmutation circle. Blue light appeared and there was a beautiful paper rose. The two officers looked wide eyed at the rose. Edwin got off the couch and gave it to Colonel Ryuu. Colonel Ryuu took it and stared at for a moment. "It's very beautiful." She told Edwin with a smile. "Edwin beamed. "Teacher Izumi taught us how to do alchemy better." She said with a sweet little smile. Edwin went back to the couch as Jacob came in with the tea and Alice had a glass of water and milk. Jacob gave the tea to the officers while Alice gave Edwin the water and she drank the milk.

"So what brings the military to this place?" Jacob asked suspiciously. "Yes about that"…. The Colonel took a deep breathe. "Your parents…there was an explosion fortunately the damage wasn't too great…unfortunately the explosion was in your parent's lab. I'm sorry but you won't be seeing them again." There was a crash; Alice had dropped her glass of milk. She stared at the spilled milk. Still processing what the Colonel said. Alice's eyes started to tear up. "Mommy and daddy promised that they would come home!" She shouted. "Mommy and daddy will come home!" She shouted again. Colonel Ryuu looked sadly at the crying girl. _"This is my fault, if I hadn't obeyed orders, the professors…might….still be alive." _Colonel Ryuu thought guiltily.

Edwin scooted over to Alice and hugged her tight. Alice wrapped her arms around Edwin and started to sob. After Jacob cleaned up the broken mess, He wrapped her arms around Edwin and Alice. After Alice was through crying, Edwin and Alice went to their room and Alice snuggled with Edwin in her bed.

Edwin looked at her wrist watch again; three-thirty. She walked past the house she knew she was heading to the darkest of her past.

Again at Pinako's

"We need to hurry if we are going to make the four o'clock train." Pinako said in a rushed tone. Suddenly Trisha walked in.

(Trisha is Ed's only child she is twenty with Ed's golden hair, her eye's emanating softness in her deep blue eye's, her cotton pink lips always smiling. Trisha did not get her father shortness but she did get his love for alchemy.)

"Ah Trisha we need you to watch Roy's kids for a little while, would you do it as a favor for me?" Pinako asked Trisha anxiously. Trisha smiled, "Of course I will." She said pleasantly. "I don't mind a bit"

"Great thanks a lot; we will be back in a few days." Roy said as he gave his kids a kiss goodbye

Edwin

Edwin stood at the edge of the entrance of the old empty science lab. She went back to a week before anything went down hill. Colonel Ryuu was paying a visit making sure they were ok. It had been a year since their brother died. They didn't tell the Colonel though. Edwin had asked the lutinent to keep it from her. Edwin didn't want her to intervene. "Jacob sure has been working hard in the fields." Colonel Ryuu remarked as she sipped tea. Edwin smiled as she replied. "Well He has supported Alice and me for five years. It's quite a hard task. We've had our difficulties in the past year but things are going to be right soon." The colonel shook her heard with a smile, this kid was so optimistic. "Well we best be off we have more work to do at central." She told Edwin and Alice. As soon as the colonel left; they both sighed. They knew they couldn't keep that their brother was dead for much longer.

"Edwin we need to tell her sooner or later." Alice said with a sigh. "Next time Alice we will." Edwin promised and then added; "I'm going to make things better soon." "You are always saying that Edwin but it don't make any since." Alice said whiningly. Edwin just smiled. "You'll see." She said with secrecy in her eyes.

Colonel Ryuu

As Colonel Ryuu walked with Lt. Haruhi she stopped by the graveyard to pay her respects to the hero of the country and a few other people. When she came to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's grave she saw Jacobs's gravestone. She stared wide eyed at the gravestone. "Lt., Why is there a gravestone with Jacob Johnson on it?" The Lt. dropped his head. "Ma'am they didn't want you to know yet….. They…. They wanted to wait about a year before they told you Ma'am." Colonel sighed. "Well we better leave them be. Now let's get to the train." She said with a sigh, but something was bothering her about what Edwin said; "Going to make things right soon." Ryuu shook her head, probably nothing.

Two days later Ryuu sat at her desk and signing paperwork. Suddenly she came across a paper pressing charges on a state alchemist who had tried to do a human transmutation on his sister who was still alive. Now that she thought about it they had been differently over the past year especially Edwin. Colonel Ryuu looked at the date; April 30th. Colonel thought about the gravestone, then what Edwin said. Colonel Ryuu jumped from her seat. "Lt., bring Doctor Marco….. We're going back to Resembool!" She shouted as she ran to the train station. "_Please don't let us be too late_." She prayed.

Edwin

Edwin was reading more just to make sure she had everything right. She was in her parent's old lab. Stacks of books were everywhere, on the floor and on bookshelves, a table was against the wall where her dad did his old experiments, Edwin took a piece of chalk and started to draw a human transmutation circle. In the middle of the circle was a bin. In it was a photo of him before he was shot, a lock of his hair, a page of his favorite book, a picture of his favorite animal, a heart with Alice and Edwin written on it, and a picture of teacher and her husband. Outside the bin were the elements of a human body.

Edwin

"_Everything is set for tomorrow." _She thought. "Tomorrow night at five p.m brother will be with us. She paused. Tomorrow we won't be alone anymore. "Edwin?" She heard Alice shout. Edwin left the lab and went to her sister. "Yes?" she asked. "Wendell wants to check your arm and make sure its running correctly. (Edwin lost right her arm a few years back during a farming incident. Now she has auto mail.) Edwin sighed. She knew what she was in for. As she walked in and sat down in the chair, Wendell pulled out a wrench. Wendell glanced at her arm. As soon as he saw it he hit her on the head with a wrench. Edwin was sprawled on the floor. Then she jumped up and shouted; "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

"Your arm is in terrible shape AGAIN." He replied hotly. Wendell grabbed her arm. "Edwin just looks at it! The joint at your elbow is almost completely out off joint, one of your fingers is missing, the shaft is cracked beyond repair, and not to mention all the scrapes and dents!"

Wendell

"You'll have to live without an arm for at least a week" He told her, sighing heavily as he removed the arm and put it in the case he lugged over to the chair. ""This next one I make is going to be more durable than ever! If you weren't such an alchemy freak maybe stuff like this wouldn't happen." Wendell said with a smirk expecting some kind of smart butt comment from her, but Edwin was silent. Wendell looked at her. She was staring into space again. This had been happening ever since her brother died Wendell snapped his fingers. Edwin blinked as she snapped out of it. She looked at him questioningly. Something's bothering you isn't it?" He asked concerned with a bit of suspicion. Edwin smiled softly and shook her head. Something wasn't right. "Ed, You know I'm here for you and Al is to. She's been worried sick because you have been keeping something from her." Edwin just smiled a sweet smile again. _ "Ok so she is hiding something big from us. Not good." _He thought. "Alright well I'll be off." Wendell said as he left Edwin in the kitchen in the chair to her thoughts. "Alice keep an eye on her she is up to something." Wendell whispered to Alice outside. Alice nodded shakily. Wendell looked up to the sky and frowned, there was heaviness in the air signs of rain. "There is more than one storm on the way." He told Alice in a sad voice. Edwin went to sleep upstairs when he left. She couldn't do it sleepy; she might not get it right.

Edwin

"Brother." Edwin whispered. She was having a night mare about her brother. Her brother had just been shot and a green blob that killed her brother was chasing her and Alice. Alice tripped on a loose stone in the pavement. The blob caught her and swallowed her. The moment it swallowed her it formed in Alice's body. Edwin screamed. "Hello my favorite shrimp." it said in a familiar voice. Edwin knew she'd never heard it before but yet she knew it. Edwin was at the end of an alley cornered. She was desperately tried to draw a transmutation circle as the person that looked like her sister got closer. Suddenly it took on Alice's voice. "Wake up sister; wake up." It said mimicking Alice's voice. It went back to its normal voice. "Oh how sweet of her trying to take you out of this dream." It said smugly. Suddenly it swallowed her. Suddenly she was in what looked to be an old tunnel there were other people around her but they were blurry. The ceiling had veins of coil that was heading forward. Loose stones that were to loose had fallen to the ground. There small puddles of water everywhere. "You're jealous of humans aren't you?" She said. _"Wait, that's not my voice_." Edwin thought._ "I sound like a guy and I know I am sma- More fun size than this." _She stared at the thing in her hand. It was a green worm with legs. "Envy." Was the only thing that came to her mind? Suddenly the worm got out of her hand. As it lay on the ground it started to cry and say something. But she never heard it because she was getting farther and farther away from the scene. Once it was out of sight she heard a male's voice. "Don't do the human transmutation." The voice whispered. It sounded like her voice in the scene she was in but more mature. "Why not!" She demanded. "Trust me the results aren't what you think they will be." It whispered warningly. As she went upward she saw a light as she got closer she heard Pinako shout. "Ed wake up now." She heard Pinako shout. Edwin sat up suddenly. She was covered in sweat. Alice was gripping on Wendell's arm like there was no tomorrow.

When she sat up Alice hugged the breath out of Edwin. "What….what's going on?" She asked breathing heavily. "You were having a night mare. This the first one you've ever had since…." Alice's voice trailed off. _"It's not the first." _Edwin thought as she returned Alice's hug. She'd had several dreams like that before though that scene and voice was new. Usually the goop swallowed her and she woke up. "Well you best get a shower." Pinako told her. "No need to be in sweaty and wet clothes." As Pinako herded Alice out the door Wendell lagged a bit behind. When Pinako and Alice had left and were some what down the hall, he turned around and slapped her. "What was that for?" Edwin demanded as she rubbed her cheek where he slapped. For anything stupid your fixing do because I'll be too worried to much to slap you. He said smartly. Then he gave her a kiss on the other cheeked. "That's for if you don't make it alive." He said his face getting red. Edwin looked down; feeling her face getting hot. "Alright be careful." Wendell warned her as he and Pinako left Edwin went to take probably her last shower ever.

Colonel Ryuu

"It's almost four in the afternoon." Colonel Ryuu said impatiently as she checked her state alchemist watch. This was annoying; a two day train ride was turning into a three day. At this rate she might not make it. Some sort of accident happened earlier and they were half an hour away from Resembool. "Ma'am I just spoke with the engineer, they said we should be moving right about now." As soon as Lt. Suoh said that the train started moving. Colonel Ryuu sighed. Doctor Marco sat across from the two officers." So what's this about and it better be important." He said slightly irritated. "One year ago today a fifteen year old boy named Jacob Johnson died from a gun shot to his abdomen." Colonel Ryuu explained. "The young man that was in the newspaper that day?" Dr. Marco asked. Colonel nodded as she continued. "What wasn't in the paper was that he was killed by Envy, or that he left behind two younger siblings gifted in alchemy. Their names are Alice and Edwin and their twins. Alice recovered from losing her brother, but Edwin….. It's a wound that will probably never heal. They have been struggling to support themselves physically and emotionally, even with Edwin working her self to death and support from neighbors. Alice is ready to keep pushing forward but Edwin is constantly reliving the moment. Though I did not know about their brother till a few days ago; I did notice some behavior changes in the past year." Dr. Marco let it sink in, suddenly his eyes were big." You mean Edwin is going to…." The colonel nodded and said: "Edwin is going to do a human transmutation."

Edwin

"Water 35L, carbon 20K, ammonia 4L, lime 1.5KG, phosphorus 800G, salt 250G, saltpeter 100G sulfur 80G, fluorine 7.5g, iron 5G, silicon 3G, and 15 other trace amounts of other elements." Edwin said as she placed all the elements in the bin with everything she put in yesterday. She looked at her wrist watch. "_Five minutes till five_." She thought. She was ready for this she would pay the price for her brother's life even if it meant her own.

Colonel Ryuu

Colonel Ryuu, Lt. Suoh and Dr. Marco burst through the door of the quiet house. Alice ran down stairs to see who it was. Colonel? Alice asked rather surprised. "Where's Edwin?!" The Colonel demanded rather harshly. I don't know. Replied Alice a little startled at the harshness in Ryuu's voice. "Alice has Edwin said anything out of the ordinary or something repeatedly?" Colonel Ryuu asked wee bit lees harsh. "Other than don't worry I'm going to make things right no ma'am; I've been trying to figure it out but I can't." Alice said getting a bit more scared. Suddenly there was flash of golden then purple light; then a blood curling hair rising scream…..and it was Edwin's. As Edwin screamed it began to poor rain. "I think we're about to find out." Colonel Ryuu said gravely as they rushed out into the pouring rain.

Edwin

Just moments before; "_Alright I'm ready_." Edwin thought with confidence. As she started the transmutation there was a brilliant golden light. Edwin's heart filled with hope then horror as the light suddenly went from golden to purple. Suddenly she was standing in front of a big black door and on it was a design of a tree on it was a language she didn't understand. "Well what do we have here?" She heard a voice say. Edwin turned around she could barely make out a figure standing three yards away. "What do you want in exchange for my brother?" Edwin demanded bravely. "I am afraid you can't exchange anything worth his soul; that's why I warned you." Said another voice. Edwin turned to her right standing six feet away was a tall blonde man with a blonde lady to his right and to his left was a slightly taller man with brown hair. The tall blonde man had fiery golden eye with a touch of sorrow in them; his golden shoulder length hair was braided and his outfit was black leather pants black long sleeve top with a black tank top underneath and on top of all that he wore a red cloak with the sign of a crucified snake on the back. "He's right." said the white figure. But whoever tries to play god always gets what they want end the end. Am I right Edward, Alphonse? The figure looked at the man with the red cloak who the figure called Ed. Then at the man who the figure called Al. Ed and Al nodded sadly. The woman looked confuse but she must have figured it out because her eyes went big. Suddenly the big door opened and out of the pitch blackness, a humongous eye opened also coming out of the darkness hands extended and pulled Edwin in. Edwin didn't struggle she let it flow through her. She watched images pass by her as she flew through it. All this knowledge. She thought, but not brother. Suddenly, her brother was in front of her just out of her reach. Edwin stretched she was about to touch him when she was outside the gate.

Edwin turned around to face the figure and the others. Who are you people? Edwin demanded. Ed smiled sadly. You'll find out about us soon enough. But as for me. The Figure smugly said. I am one; I am all; I am the universe; I am you; you could say I am god. And now your fee for doing the forbidden art.

Edwin felt a sudden sharp agonizing pain in her left leg and abdomen. When she looked down her leg was disappearing. As she looked at the figure her leg started to appear with something else. Edwin couldn't bare the pain any more clutching what was left of her leg with her left arm she screamed in agony. Suddenly she was lying on the cold stone floor in the old lab. Almost all her leg was gone and her abdomen wouldn't stop hurting. Edwin stared at the wall. Tears started to form. "I failed. She whispered as she coughed up blood. I couldn't do it. I couldn't make things better only worse. With that she started too passed out.

Colonel Ryuu

Colonel Ryuu bust open the door to the lab. As she looked she saw a bin and Edwin was on the floor moaning in her sleep. In the bin was…..was…..a body….. It looked like Jacob when he was fifteen, but something was off His skin was way to pale, his hair was darker than when was alive, and he wasn't moving. Doctor Marco was by Edwin's side he had just stopped her leg from bleeding. "That should do it." He said while cleaning off the blood from his hands. "Can you sit up?" He asked Edwin cautiously once she was awake. Edwin shook her head. As soon as Lt. Suoh went to pick Edwin up she screamed. Colonel Ryuu was down by her side. "Edwin why are you screaming?" Her voice starting to rise to panic. Doctor Marco must have realized why because he got Edwin to lay flat on her back. He touched ever so gently around her lower abdomen. Edwin winced and let out a loud moan. Dr. Marco's looked shocked. "One of her organs is missing we need to do surgery right away." He said urgently. By now the rain was becoming a drizzle.

Edwin

Alice was in shock from what the Edwin could tell. Colonel Ryuu barked an order at her. She must have been told to call someone because she was dialing a number on the house phone. She heard someone talking to her. When she tried to look at them she couldn't. The light and the noises hurt and she felt really dizzy for some reason. The person carrying her laid her down on the floor. As she tried to sit she coughed up more blood. It hurt too much and someone was holding her down. She didn't try to struggle she was too far out of it. It hurt to even breathe. She could barely do the short breathes she was doing right now.

She heard Mrs. Mei ling, Pinako, and Wendell's voice. She tried to get up again, but strong hands held her down. She moaned as the hands kept her down. There was a bright blue light. Edwin didn't hurt as badly as before. She heard a man's voice say; "Wow Mei You have to teach me alchestery someday." It was a rough scratchy voice, but she knew it yet didn't know it. Suddenly out of the blue she barely whispered; "Dr. Marco?" That's when she passed out again.

Edwin checked her watch four-fifteen. She better head to the station.

Pinako

Pinako thought about the last time she took a train ride as she looked out the window as the train started to move. It was six years ago. It was the one year anniversary of Jacobs's death. She was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Wendell was in the shop working on Edwin's new arm. It was five-ten. Just as she got up to finish her work in the shop the phone rang. "Hello." She said as she spoke in the receiver. "Pinako this is Alice we need you over here now. Edwin's hurt really badly. Oh Pinako please hurry and bring some things for immediate surgery." Alice said in a panicky almost crying voice. "Calm down Alice what happened?" Pinako said urgently. By now Wendell was coming to see what was going on. Alice said shakily. "I…I don't- Suddenly Colonel Ryuu's voice was on the phone. "Edwin did a human transmutation we need you here because you are the closest things to a doctor right now." "We're on our way." Pinako said quickly. "Win get our rain coats quickly; you were right Edwin did something stupid again." She rushed around getting everything she needed for a surgery packed it into a large leather case.

By the time they got there Edwin was on the floor and Mei Ling was getting ready to close what she could internally with alchestery. "What happened?" Wendell asked staring at the bloody Edwin he saw on the floor. "I'll explain later come with me and help me so get the kitchen ready for surgery." Pinako ordered. "I'll join you in a minute." Said a focused Mei ling. Edwin must have heard them as out of it as she was; she tried to sit up to see them. Dr. Marco held her down. Wendell was staring at him. Mrs. Mei Ling did the transmutation. Edwin's face relaxed a bit. Dr. Marco held her down: "Wow Mei You have to teach me alchestery someday." Edwin whispered it but Wendell and Alice said it louder; and they both said: "Doctor Marco."

"Did you three just say Dr. Marco? Asked Colonel Ryuu? Wendell and Alice looked confused. "I…I think so." Alice Stuttered. "Well I've never met any of you three before." Dr. Marco said as he stood up. The Lt. picked Edwin up and laid her down gently on the kitchen table. The table had been sterilized and Pinako had I.V's ready. Alice was crying at her sister side. She was probably the most miserable out of all of them. In fact Pinako couldn't believe that Alice was just now crying. "Wendell, take Alice upstairs I want you two to stay there till someone comes to get you. Mrs. Ryuu, please make sure that they do as their told." Pinako ordered solemnly and added."Mr. Suoh you might as well go with them." Wendell put his arm around Alice and led her upstairs; followed by the two officers.

Later after Pinako and Mei ling did what they could with what little they had. They sowed her up and got her to bed. "We did what we could but we need to get her to a hospital." Pinako confirmed. "Should we do that after she just had surgery?" colonel Ryuu asked. "Well the organ that was missing was her uterus; apparently truth ripped it out of her. Right now the only way her body can bear the pain she's in is to sleep. So we will wait a few days just until she recovers enough to be awake to take her." Pinako said.

Edwin

Edwin looked around the train station; it was four-twenty. Alice should have been here by now. Edwin looked around that's when she saw what she was looking for a crate full of armor above the crowed. Edwin stood on top of her suitcase and waved. Alice started heading towards Edwin. "Where were you?" Edwin demanded once she got there. "Meow." something in the armor said. Just then a black Siamese kitten's head popped out of the crate. Edwin did a face palm. "You know we can't adopt a cat Alice. One the land lady would kill us; two it would just be a nuisance; three we wouldn't be back long enough to take care of it." "I know but it was calling to me." Alice said with her puppy eyes. Edwin sighed. "Fine we'll take it with us but we find it a home and that's it. I swear every person in Rush Valley is going to have a cat by the time I get you to stop."

Edwin picked up their suitcases and went to their train car and put their suitcases above their seats. Alice went to put the armor with the other cargo. "Sorry about this; but I can't wear you all the time." Alice apologized to the armor. Once she realized what she just did; she scratched her head in confusion; then shrugged it off.

As the train left the station Edwin couldn't help but shiver in terror as she knew she might be heading to her death.


	3. Ch 3

**We have gotten over 10,000 words! Yay!**

**Please review it would me a lot to me! I love to read what people think about my writing good or bad!**

Two days later.

It was eight o'clock in the morning. Roy and Riza were standing at the entrance to a little two story house on a hill at the edge of rush valley. Pinako and them walked to the front door. They didn't get halfway to the door when it burst open and an angry looking teenage boy threw a wrench towards them. Pinako didn't have to duck; Riza dropped just in time; Roy on the other hand… was knocked out cold; lying on the ground unconscious with a wrench near his head. "EDWIN HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY PRECIOUS AUTO MAIL AGAIN!" He shouted. Apparently he was too made to see that his target wasn't here.

"Wendell," Pinako shouted, "that's not Edwin." Wendell looked again at Roy. His face turned red with embarrassment. Once they got Roy in the house and on the couch. Wendell made some tea for everyone and sat down in the kitchen.

The kitchen was warm and cozy. A small square wooden dining room table for four stood in the middle of the kitchen. The creamy yellow wall gave off warmth like a beautiful summer day. The white cabinets looked like newly fallen snow. The midnight black wood burner gleamed like it had just been clean. The cherry brown wooden floors glistened as if there had been a rain. A small window above the sink looked out into the city.

Wendell

Wendell is about as tall as Alice. His luscious shaggy sunlight blonde hair wrapped in a red bandanna glistened like morning dew with sweat. His eyes the color ocean; looked had a gleam of sadness and also determined. Like a young boy going out to play, his smile goofy and sweet.

"I apologize for attacking your husband." Wendell said as he bowed his head in embarrassment. "Its fine really, sometimes he needs to be hit in the head. Brings him back to reality." The blonde woman said with a humorous smile. "Besides its better than shooting at him." The blonde woman laughed heartily. _"Is she crazy?" _He thought. "_Well I've seen crazier_." He thought thinking about Edwin.

An hour later, Alice walked very quietly in the door. Wendell like a lion ready to attack its prey grabbed Alice and growled softly at her: "Where is that alchemy freak?" Alice frightened by the growling clammed up and ran to her room upstairs, shut her door and locked it. "Wendell why did you go and scare poor Alice like that?" Pinako demanded. Wendell sat down gloomily since his target wasn't here."Because if Edwin doesn't come and get her new arms and leg on her I'm gonna die before I get a chance to kill her!" He said as he bonked his head on the table. The man he had hit in the head with his wrench had woken up and had joined them.

"I don't think we properly introduced. Wendell said politely as he held out his hand." I am Wendell Holt." The man shook it. "Roy Mustang." He said. "And I'm Riza." His wife said. "Well I'm honored to have the fuehrer in my home. By the way I apologize for the bump on your head." Wendell apologized. Roy smiled its nothing compared to what she gives me." Roy said while pointing a thumb at Riza while smirking.

After having a chat with Roy and Riza (Also letting them stay in the other guest room) ; Wendell went back to working on his latest project. A girl about sixteen came in around seven asking if he could fix up her auto mail leg enough so her mechanic won't kill her. It was almost finished all he had to do was add a few screws. As he finished fixing the leg it was two in the afternoon. "_Two more hours till she gets her guess I can start on designing a stronger leg for Edwin for the next time she breaks it."_ He smiled. "_She always has to worry me to death."_

When the girl came in at four back she had a big tall suit of armor following her. "Um, I don't think we properly introduced I'm Wendell and you and your big friend are?" Wendell said while he fixed up everything to attach the girl's leg. "I'm Angel and this is my younger brother Jessie. Wow your pretty good at auto mail most mechanics take a week to fix it decently." Angel said to him while she sat and watched him get ready to attach her leg. "Yeah well I've ten years of practice." Wendell said with a smirk. " Okay on he count of three I'm gonna reattach your nerves. One….two….three!" As he said three he attached her nerves. Angel hardly groaned. "Wow your pretty good." He said with a smile. Angel just smiled as she passed out. "You can stay here until she wakes up." Wendell offered Jessie. "No its okay I'll take her to the hotel we're staying at." He said in a child like voice for a suit of armor. "How old are you?" Wendell asked Jessie. "I'm fifteen." Jessie replied casually as he picked Angel up. "Why do you ask?" "No reason." Wendell said.

After Jessie and angel left Wendell worked on the designing by the time he stopped it was almost midnight. Edwin should be coming in any moment. He smiled devilishly as he grabbed his wrench. Just as he predicted Edwin sneaked in the backed door around midnight. As Edwin shut the door her back turned to Wendell poised to strike with his wrench. He devilish smiled popped back on his mouth as he waited for her to turn.

Edwin must have felt his presence because she flinched and turned around slowly. As Edwin saw him he went down with his wrench. Edwin screamed just moment before his wrench made contact then she fell to the floor. Her scream though it was short must have woken everyone else because Roy came running down the stares in his just boxers; Riza in a robe and night gown; Alice and Pinako came down slower because they knew what happened before they left the room. They all came down and saw a dazed Edwin laying on the floor and a triumph smiling Wendell blowing his wrench like a gun. "What's happened?" Roy demanded. "She just got wacked for what she did to my precious auto mail." Wendell smiled at Roy his eye's daring Roy to stop him.

Roy just nodded; as if he'd seen this kind of relation ship before and knew best to leave them be. "Um you do realize your in just you underwear right?" Alice glanced over then looked away her face red. Roy looked down his face slightly red. Riza was trying not to laugh as she handed him her robe.

"Come on stupid." Wendell said as he grabbed her by her right arm and dragged her to his work room. She moaned as he set her in the chair he used for his patients and shut the door quietly. He heard creaking noises and he knew that everyone went upstairs. He took her leg measurements. "_She's gotten taller by about an inch or so_. _No need to tell her this late better wait till later today_." "Alright I finished your arm today and I'm ready to attach it." Wendell told her as he got ready to attach her nerves. "Wait, right now?" Edwin asked snapping out of her daze. Wendell flipped the switch before he replied. "Yep." He said smugly. "Anus." She said with a glare before passing out. "I don't break that arm every time I walk out the door." Wendell said talking to himself. He picked her up and walked up the stairs. As he put Edwin in her bed, moonlight through the window turned her golden hair to look like silver. Her complexion pale in the moonlight. Her face was blissful in her sleep like it used to when they lived in Resembool before his and her parents and Jacob were killed. She looked like an angel which was ironic considering she was more of a demon. Wendell smiled. "Idiot." He whispered as he leaned into give her a kiss on the forehead.

Roy

Roy woke up to the urge to go to the little alchemist room. As he got up carefully so he wouldn't wake up Riza. (Few minutes later) As he walked out of the bathroom he saw the door next to the bathroom was open as he peeked in he saw Wendell giving a kiss to Edwin on the forehead. Roy stood there quietly with a smirk as he watched Wendell gently stare at Edwin as she shifted in her sleep. After a minute or so Roy walked over to Wendell and put his hand on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep." He whispered to him. "No I still have her leg to work on." Wendell whispered back still mesmerized by the sleeping donkey asleep in the bed. Edwin turned to her right side in her sleep leaving her left side on top. Her shirt had shifted to reveal the scar he had seen the other day on her it said: Don't forget 4/30/35.

Wendell slowly got up. Roy could see that he was hesitant to leave her. Roy walked out the door to and leaned on the wall as he waited patiently. Wendell came out a moment later and quietly shut the door his hand still on the handle. "That was a strange scar on her side. Roy implied darkly. Similar to an old friend of mine, except his was in his state alchemist watch." Wendell squeezed the handle. Roy knew he'd hit a nerve. Wendell turned sharply like a bull about to charge, but instead of a look of malice he had a soft smile as he said; "I really should get back to my auto mail." With that he walked down the stairs. Roy smirked as he walked to his room. "So she really is him." He said smugly. He put his hand on the door knob to the room as he looked down the hall to Edwin's door one last time and walked in.


	4. Ch 4

**The next update will be awhile. I am working on three other fanfics and I got school and I've been getting a little lazy with my writing so yeah... Oh please comment and tell me what you think!**

Edwin

When Edwin woke up it was six o'clock. She sat up and stretched. No one else was up except for Alice, Pinako from what she could tell by the noises down stairs. She walked to the small towel closet in the bathroom and grabbed a towel; undressed and jumped in the shower. As she scrubbed through her hair; the smell of bacon wafted through the crack of the door.

The bathroom was very roomy with wooden floor and mint green walls. The shower and tub was at the end of the room with a miniskirt blue curtain. Also on the wall where the tub was a small round fogged glass window close to the ceiling that let in some light. On the right side the toilet and sink sat and also to the right a small closet with towels and soap.

She walked out the bathroom door (With a towel wrapped around her) and into her room. As she was getting dressed she heard a door shut across the hall. _"Guess the guests are up_." She thought as she slipped on a white tank top and black trousers, with her hair in a ponytail. As she walked down stairs she heard Alice running around cooking. "Edwin could set the table; breakfast is almost done?" Alice said asked she finished the eggs. "Sure." Edwin replied as she got the silverware and plates out. As she went to reach the glasses which were on the second shelf she glared. They were just out of her reach. She stretched and she jumped but just couldn't reach them. She heard someone laughing as she turned around the man from the train was smiling as he walked over and got the glasses she needed. As he handed them to her he said: "Pipsqueak couldn't reach the glasses huh? By the way my name is Roy." Edwin just glared at him. "What?" Roy asked like he knew but was asking just to annoy her. "Oh, you're mad about the pipsqueak comment? Well, I can't help it if it's true." He said smugly. _"Okay this guy is getting on my nerves…. I don't care if he is the Fuehrer; I'm fixing to kick his- Edwin?" _Edwin's thoughts were interrupted by Alice was still slaving away over the stove. "Edwin could get the milk out I'm bringing out the biscuits and I'm done. Edwin made a gagging noise. "What don't like milk?" Roy said smugly. "Maybe that's why your such a pip-"Before he could finish; her fist was mere millimeters from his face. "Don't say it." She growled at him.

As every one ate Pinako asked Edwin how the Alchemy exams had done. "The results are in we just have to report in a few days to figure out who gets to be a state alchemist she said." "Why a few days?" Pinako asked. "Because of it being moved to the day before February third. Which is as we all know is FMA day. And cause he's on vacation." She said with a while pointing her thumb towards Roy. Roy shrugged as if he didn't care.

After breakfast Edwin went to a small study under that was under the stairway. Their guest had gone into to town to "talk about confidential military stuff". And Pinako was in town to shop for parts she needed for automail.

Alice knocked and walked in to find Edwin pouring over a basic alchemy book. She put a hand on her shoulder as she came close to edwin. "Edwin, you've got a lot of calls this morning. Apparently you've been missed a lot since you've been gone and no one will take any one but you to fix up what's been broken." Alice said with a smile. Edwin chuckled at the thought. "I'm no one special just an average alchemist slash handy girl. No need to make a fuss over me." Alice laughed. "Well average or not everyone enjoys your company and the work you do. Plus they supported you on joining the military though they don't know why." She said the last sentence like she was trying not to step on a mine bomb. Edwin sighed ignoring her tone and got up. "Looks like I got a big day ahead of me." She said with a grin.


End file.
